Quest
]] Quest is a task given by an NPC to a Player character that yields a reward when completed. However some quests can come from right-clicking signs (usually the "Wanted Poster" type), reading scrolls or documents, opening containers, using certain looted items (which will say "Begins a quest" on the tooltip when moused over), or just completing a previous quest. Quests category has articles on many specific quests. While not as comprehensive as database sites like Allakhazam or Thottbot, these articles have the advantage of a central place for updated information on a quest as opposed to a long list of sometimes conflicting or old comments tacked on to the end of quest data. New quests can be added to WoWWiki by reading , following the Quest Boilerplate and categorize by main zone. =Quest Types= Most standard quest tasks take one of the following forms: * Gather some number of items and return them to the quest giver or some other NPC. * Kill some number of creatures and return to the the quest giver or some other NPC. * Deliver an item (usually a letter or some package) or some items from the quest giver to some other NPC. * Kill some number of creatures, loot a single quest item or several quest items from them, and return with the quest item(s) to the the quest giver or some other NPC. * Kill a specific creature, usually having to fight through some other creatures and return to the the quest giver or some other NPC. * Kill a specific creature, loot a single quest item or several quest items from it, and return with the quest item(s) to the the quest giver or some other NPC. * Use a trade skill or profession to acquire or make a single or several items and return with the item(s) to the quest giver or some other NPC. * Escort an NPC from one place to another, usually through a dangerous area. *: Many quests that involve escorting an NPC through an area full of mobs can be quite difficult to do alone. "The Defias Traitor" quest in Westfall is one such example, as is the Undead quest in Silverpine Forest "Escorting Erland." The NPCs of those quests are suicidal hotshots who engage each enemy within a 10 yard radius despite your directive to keep them alive, leaving you to save them from themselves as well as all the other mobs attempting to eat both of you. In addition, many escort quests have scripted events where a number of enemies will spawn right in front of you, forcing you to fight them at once. Failing these quests occurs commonly, but you can easily abandon it and start over. Or, in some cases, if you find yourself overwhelmed during quests like these, abandon the quest and run away as far as you can, and try it again when you are at a higher level or have some backup coming with you. * Find and speak to an NPC, which usually leads to a subsequent quest. * Build and/or maintain a level of reputation with a specific faction. * Find a container item, loot an item in it that gives you a follow-up quest. * Explore a particular region or area and return to the quest giver or some other NPC. NOTE: Some quests have a time limit that will appear under the mini-map. Repeatable Quests Most quests are of the standard type (!'). However, some can be repeated indefinitely (or at least until some maximum is hit) and can be identified by the blue '? over the head of the quest giver whether or not you have the requisite items. The symbol remains a blue ? after you turn it in again. Such repeatable quests are quite frequently begun by a normal quest, and once you've completed that quest it appears as is described. Most repeatable quests are repeatable reputation quests (RRQs) for increasing your reputation with a particular faction. See the What are the Repeatable Reputation Quests section of the Reputation page for a list. Contrary to the type of quest described just above, for example, the Timbermaw furbolgs of Felwood and Winterspring want you to prove to them that you're on their side. In this case, each time you turn in the quest, rather than having a blue question mark, you get a familiar gold excalamation point. The Darkmoon Faire has special repeatable quests that both increase reputation and allow you to collect tickets for rewards. Technically these quests cannot be done indefinitely, since they stop appearing if a reputation maximum is reached. Seasonal Quests See Blizzard's Event Calendar for exact dates of limited time events and their quests. Dates are given for ther 2006-07 period unless otherwise stated: *Darkmoon Faire - Every month *Children's Week - 9th May - 16th May *Scourge Invasion - 20th June - 150 battles won *Midsummer Fire Festival - 21st June - 5th July *Hallow's End - 18th October - 1st November *Feast of Winter Veil - 22nd December - 4th January *Love is in the Air - 10th February - 13th February *Lunar Festival - 12th February - 2nd March *World Events =Quest Rewards= Most rewards take the form of items or money, but some quests (especially Class-specific ones) give abilities or spells. Some of the more desirable reward items include Uncommon quality or better items or recipes for use with trade skills. All quests tend to include XP as part of the reward, with the exception of the rogue quest (repeatable) at Ravenholdt Manor (lvl 24 and further), you will only gain reputation and no XP or money. Additional notes: * Some quests allow you to choose among reward items. * Most reward items will be bind on pickup, also known as Soulbound. * The completion of quests will also impact your reputation with particular factions, which can have further beneficial effects such as cheaper prices at vendors and access to special vendors such as mounts. * Some reward items may not be usable by your character (based on class usually). *Level 60 characters now gain money instead of exp for turning in quests. This was done to encourage them to continue completing quests in the endgame. Category:Game Terms Quest